Drivetrains of the type described above are used, in particular, in electric or hybrid vehicles. The parking lock here serves to secure the vehicle in a state when the engine is switched off. The disconnect clutch serves to disengage the electric motor from the wheel, for example in order to allow idling. In the case of a hybrid vehicle, for example, isolating the wheel and the electric motor may serve to prevent the electric motor from also turning when the vehicle is being driven at higher speeds solely by an internal combustion engine. Such a disconnect clutch is also important in pure electric vehicles, however, in order to be able to disengage the mechanical connection between the wheel and the electric motor, for instance in the event of a fault.
The overall space available for the drivetrain in a motor vehicle is generally very limited. In addition, the respective functions of the parking lock and the disconnect clutch must be available at all times. For actuating the parking lock and the disconnect clutch separate actuators are conventionally provided, which increase the manufacturing costs of the drivetrain and moreover take up a considerable amount of overall space.